Cloud-based software-defined networking (SDN) is a critical component of future communications networks. A cloud SDN network integrates user service requests and network resources in an automatic, on-demand manner through an integrated physical and virtual network infrastructure located in data centers and central offices. The on-demand automatic network resource allocation and reallocation in SDN is provided through a cloud closed control loop that links policy, event monitoring and analytics (EMA), resource orchestration and SDN controllers.
In the SDN closed control loop, the presently disclosed service impact event analyzer is part of an event monitoring and analytics (EMA) system that monitors network events via traps and determines whether these network events will cause risk of service assurance supporting the customer service level agreement (SLA). This capability allows EMA to provide critical feedbacks to a policy engine and resource orchestrator in the closed control loop to make necessary adjustments in order to meet SLAs. One important criterion for service assurance risk evaluation is whether the risk is service-impacting, and, if so, how long is the service impact. That criterion is important because cloud SDN networks use a service-centric network architecture model.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures.